It's Time to face the Music
by charlotteewma
Summary: Harry's obsessing over the movements of Draco push Hermione to create a bond with the Slytherin. Unknowingly showing the tormented boy of a different way to live. Is this love safe for the Mudblood? Is Draco worthy of Hermione?
1. Marauders Magic

**PLEASE NOTE: Each chapter is wrote from a different characters point of view. Hermione first followed by Draco. The story carries on from the chapter before just from a different characters perspective. Enjoy! Please feel free to let me know what you think!**

* * *

"-Harry I don't care anymore! He's not doing anything wrong? He's just walking about on his own? There's nothing wrong with that is there? You do that enough!" This was the fourth time in the past hour that Harry had spoken about the movements of Draco Malfoy on the Marauders Map. To be frank I was rather tired of it. "If it's so important where he goes tell Ron. He's just as suspicious of him as you are" Seething I packed up my books off the common room floor and retreated to my dorm. Why should I care where he goes?

I, of course knew Harry was always suspicious of Malfoy's actions, whether they were to be thought suspicious or not. But it was getting stupid how much time he spent dwelling on them. If I didn't know any better I'd think that Harry was in some hidden friendship with the silver haired Slytherin. But enough of that. Time to read up on Ancient Runes.

Hours later and all homework complete I felt a wave of satisfaction and hunger. It was nine in the evening, dinner wouldn't begin for another half hour. I suppose going to see if harry took me leaving personally wouldn't hurt? Although I'm guessing he's still be obsessing. I grab my sweater and make my way back downstairs to find harry hasn't moved since I left him.

"Hermione he's in his dorm pacing, he's been pacing for the past hour more or less. Who do you know who paces for an hour?"

"Dumbledore?" I sat on the floor next to him and stared into the fire. This obsession was to a point that I found out I could simply humour Harry. It was much easier than trying to make him see sense.

"Dumbledore's not a death eater…" Harry breathed.

"Come on, dinner will be getting served soon and after Ron's finiId they'll be nothing left," I pulled Harry to hit feet and took the map out his stiff hands and put inside my shirt pocket amiling at the dumbstruck Harry. Just one dinner without obsessing would be nice.

But Malfoy didn't turn up for dinner either. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Now this was suspicious… even to me. I would've checked the map but it was worth encouraging that behaviour in Harry. I found that I was incredibly hungry, I don't eat enough anymore.

After dinner I decided that Harry could last a night without the stupid map, he needed a proper nights sleep. Several arguments and insults later it was me sitting in bed watching Draco not Harry. I had found him instantly, seventh floor, east wing corridor. Curiosity got the better of me, I had to admit it Draco has always been attractive and I always supposed if it wasn't for his vulgar attitude and his tendency to act superior to everyone. I could like him, maybe even be attracted to him.

Before I knew it I found myself at the seventh floor just a right turn away from Draco's location. The sound of sobbing stopped me, Draco Malfoy was crying. Unsure as to whether to walk away or to just pass by I was lingering on the spot. It was only when Draco actually bumped into me rushing around the corner that I came out of my thoughts. I was knocked flat to the floor.


	2. Surprises by the Stars

"Granger!" _Shit!_ I need to start looking where I'm walking. Oh well its only Granger. As I pull her to her feet the smell of lemon and toffee wafts past me. God she smells incredible. Oh _crap_ I'm still holding her.

"Sorry, I didn't realise- Why are you crying?" _Crap is it that obvious?!_ I need to go.

"No reason, excuse me" I shove past her careful not to knock her over again and as soon as I've turned the corner I race back to the common room.

I don't want to go back to the common room. It will be constant discussion of what's to come of me and others. Only I don't think I can act... _Pleased _for much longer. Blaise knows how I really feel about the arrangement and even he sways between understanding to treating me like I'm different to him.

No I can't go back there, not just yet. I need some time to think about things on my own. It's a clear night tonight, the moonlight prevents me from going out to the courtyard without being seen. Maybe the Astronomy Tower isn't being used. I make a quick right turn and head back on myself to the highest tower.

* * *

The stars look so beautiful from here, it feels as though I could reach out and touch them if I tried hard enough. The sky isn't completely black either, its like a dark blue, almost as though its not quite night yet despite it being the middle of the night. Its the same colour as Hermione's eyes. A dark blue with little lines of lighter blue mixed in giving the effect of glitter or melting ice under sunlight. The stars being the twinkle in her eyes when she laughs or smiles at something. The twinkle that possesses no Slytherin sixth year.

I don't know how long I've been stood here for now. Hours? I don't feel compelled to move either, I feel like there's nothing forcing me to get back to bed or to move from this spot. If it could stay night forever, this night. I would never look for a reason to leave here. In this moment of peace and tranquillity. A moment where I forget about the tasks I must undergo and the fate I have been pushed to. If I could forget about all that for more than a minute then this is a moment I don't want to rush to finish.

At this I here the tell tale noise of a creaking door, someone's coming. Should I move? I can't hear any footsteps, meaning someone's sneaking up here. It's no-one of significance if they're sneaking up here, if it were someone looking for me they'd be shouting my name not bothering to be quiet. As I return to looking up at the sky I see who it is that's came here too. I suddenly feel angry and violated. Why hide? _I know you're there, I can see you._

"Granger I know it's you, so just come out and stop spying. It's not an attractive trait in a girl" for someone so small she's so incredibly loud. _What the hell is her problem?_ Why is she following me? I thought earlier was a coincidence but I'm beginning to think otherwise.

"I'm not spying, I was just wondering why you're here in the middle of the night" I hear her voice getting closer to me, she sounds scared.

"Oh so you're nosey… Still not an attractive trait. It's night… We're on the Astronomy Tower. A place to see stars… that you see at night. I thought you were clever" I can't put off looking away from her anymore. I turn to face her and muster up some sort of smile hoping she'll back off.

"Why were you crying?" Hermione whispered. _Apparently not._ I look back over the tower at the stars leaning on my arms. The tingle of the Dark Mark on my arm bringing tears to my eyes once more.

"Stress," I mutter turning towards her again. I look down at her feet. They're pointing into each other her toes flexing in what I presume is nervousness. _Why is she here?_ "Why do you care? Oh don't tell me, smart caring Granger was worried about the evil bully Malfoy?" I snap. Immediately I regret it.

"I was just wondering," Hermione whispers again, offended. She begins to back away turning to the door, _No don't go! _ The first thing I think to do is grab her hand.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be such a- well I don't mean to be like this,"

"Then why are you? I've done nothing to deserve this treatment off you Malfoy," She snaps back at me, spitting the words at me. Emphasising the word 'nothing'. Hermione's never been one to accept rudeness. She snatches her hand out of mine and rubs it as though she's been scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry. Eugh just go," I say gesturing towards the exit and staring up at the sky again. She didn't move however. She stayed staring at me waiting for something, I don't know what. "Go," This time I look at her hoping my angry glare will compel her to leave me alone.

"Make me," She replies raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. The next thing that happened took her by surprise completely.


	3. The Beauty and the Broken

Draco has turned his body to face me and as quick as a flash his arms had pulled me close to his body forcing me to lean backwards slightly in order to not hit me head off his. Our bodies completely connected. Keeping eye contact one arm still secure around my waist the other moving swiftly up my back to the nape of my neck he leaned in and kissed me softly. At the feel of him pulling away I move my arms around his neck returning the kiss but not as softly as he'd kissed me. There was a sense of urgency about this kiss, almost as though it were to be the last time we would see each other. We stood in this embrace for a few minutes holding each other as close to another as our bodies would allow. It was a frantic mess of tangled hair and pulling of clothing until a slam of a door separated us. Who's there? Stepping back and composing myself I looked to the exit of the tower. No-one was coming. I turned to face Malfoy who was looking straight into my eyes.

"Stay with me," He whispered reaching for my hand. I couldn't speak, I just nodded. At this his face relaxed and he let out a small sigh… Relief? His hands found mine once more and he pulled me back into him and his arms snaked around me holding me to him, his face hidden in my hair resting on my shoulder.

It feels strange to be intimate with Malfoy. He hates me, doesn't he? I hate him… I think. It feels as though from the desperation in his voice upon asking me to stay and the actions following that he has never had someone stay. He's lonely and he's chosen me to ask to stay? At this thought my arms rise and wrap around his shoulders and one cradling his head. Holding him to me. I shut my eyes and gently stroked the silver hair of the broken Slytherin boy that was slowly but surely dampening my shoulder with his silent and pain filled tears. Holding him to me, protecting him all the time.


	4. I Promise You

The next morning I woke up looking at the usual silky curtains that overlook my bed only I know that I if I rolled over I'd be face to face with a beautiful Gryffindor. I lay staring at her for minutes, hours. I didn't know which. She was laid on her front her face towards me and her arm draped lightly over my chest, our legs tangled from restless sleeping. She looks perfect, wearing one of my shirts and her lips slightly parted as she breathes evenly and peacefully. She looks so much younger asleep, less troubled. As gently as I could, I stroked the angel's cheek with the backs of my fingers and ran them through her sweet smelling hair making sure to not wake her. The dark circles under Hermione's eyes indicated she didn't get much sleep either and I didn't intend on being a reason for waking her on a Saturday morning. An arm tightened around my chest attempting to pull me closer to her. Someone had woken.

"Good morning," She murmured, still not opening her eyes. I could feel the smile on her face before I could see it.

"Hey," I whispered sliding down the bed so we were eye level; Hermione's hand remained placed gently on my chest. Her eyes slowly opened exposing the light blue iris' and dark pupils. "Go back to sleep,"

She shook her head and frowned. "When I wake I'll have to leave," She tried to pull me closer feebly; I shunted towards her pulling her into my arms so we were as close as two could be. She put her head on my chest over my heart.

"I'll come see you later, I promise. But you need to go, people will wake soon," I don't want her getting caught and having more stress of explaining why she was here because of me. "Stay in your dorm and I'll come to you," I whispered sitting up. Hermione didn't object but sat up too and slowly began to collect her folded clothes off the chair. Several promises later Hermione was gone leaving me wide awake, lonely and completely confused at to what I felt towards her


	5. Muggles and Malfoy

As I shut the door to Draco's room I suddenly feel a pang of loss in my chest. _I don't want to leave him! _After walking back in silence from the Astronomy Tower we sat and talked for a while on Malfoy's bed until he fell asleep, I didn't want to leave him, not after his plea for me to stay, not after realising how lonely and neglected he really is. I couldn't leave him. Instead I'd pulled on one of his shirts and a pair of his flannel pyjama bottoms and curled up next to him. He wears socks to bed. Rather odd.

It was a Saturday, I decided to go back to bed and nap for an hour or so. I didn't dream so I must have been tired. Upon waking I realised I was really hungry, pulling on a sweater and some old denim shorts I made my way down to the Great Hall where Harry and Ron already sat eating and laughing. It seems Harry has dropped his obsession with the whereabouts of Draco. For now. We sit and talk about the upcoming Quidditch try outs. Ron wants to try out for keeper; I hear that Cormac does too. _Shit. _And Harry's damned Potions Book. Some idiot has written all over the pages adding in hints and different ingredients and some new spells. Harry's totally absorbed by it all. I don't think it's a good idea but he won't listen to me. Eventually someone is going to get hurt by this book be it Harrys head when I hit him with it or Harry using one of the spells on somebody… Maybe I should confiscate the book as well as the Map.

After breakfast the boys head to the Quidditch field to get some practise in for Ron, I have no interest in watching unless it's the actual try outs so I retreat to the confides of the Library. I would go to my room like Draco asked but I've thought about it and his status and class against mine would prevent a friendship. He'll realise this too sooner or later and I don't want to get hurt when he does. If I avoid him then I can't get hurt. I don't mean anything to him; muggle-borns and Malfoy's don't mix.

* * *

"Good Afternoon," I hear a voice whisper from behind me. Before I have a chance to explain my theory or even turn around I feel Malfoy's warmth at my side as he sits next to me. I peer over at him to see him reading the book in front of me. "Pride and Prejudice?" he asks as he carries on reading.

I look at him in shock. "You know Jane Austen?" I ask now facing him. His eyes peel away from the words on the page and join mine. He smiles slightly and nodes. "How?" I ask still in amazement that _Draco Malfoy_ has read a classic muggle novel.

"I _do_ read you know, it was in the Library and I just sort of skimmed through it and then I got into it and began to read it properly. I thought it was something to do with Elfish rights at first so I was reading it for ideas on an essay for Professor Binns. By the time I realised it wasn't I wanted to know if Mr Bingley was to propose to Jane or not… Shocked are we Granger?" He was smirking at me, probably because I'm realising that my mouth is open in disbelief. Abruptly I compose myself and turn back to read the page. I can feel him reading it too, over my shoulder. He's careful not to touch me as he hovers inches from me.

"You weren't in your room…" He mutters eventually ending the silence between us. I cringe at his words, more the disappointment and hurt in them that the words itself. He'd put faith in me and I'd forgotten that.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind" I say quietly. Deciding to lie and not hurt him further. At that I feel his hand pulling my face to look at his. He's so close that our noses are nearly touching. His eyes search mine.

"It's okay" he whispers as his hand travels from my face down my neck across my shoulder and further down my arm until his fingers are knotted in mine. His eyes never leaving mine. It suddenly becomes apparent to me that my throat is dry and that Ron and Harry are probably back and looking for me. Hastily I break eye contacts and gather my things.

"I need to go, I'll erm… see you around Draco" I mutter as I rush off out the Library looking at the floor the entire time.


	6. Revelations

Watching Granger leave, hurt, though I didn't know why. I don't know why it bothers me so that she forgot about our plans, she's not important to me. Yeah she stayed when I asked her to but she's a caring girl she'd have done that for Moaning Myrtle. She's not even my friend. _Why do I keep thinking about her? _ Look I'm doing it right now! _Stop Draco, stop it now! _I need some air.

* * *

I manage to keep my mind off of her until dinner. She came in after me and I only noticed she had come in because she sat slap bang in front of me across the hall, straight into the spot I was gazing. She must have noticed I was staring there because she waved slightly bringing me out my trance. I looked up into her eyes and she smiled slightly. Seeing her smile made me feel happier and so I smiled back subtly before beginning to eat. All through dinner I glanced over to her sometimes she'd look at me too and smile before returning to converse with Potter and Weasley and sometimes she wouldn't notice my staring and I'd just watch her laughing, smiling, scolding Weasley for something, picking at her food or I presume lecturing about a book she'd read that was "_rather fascinating"_.

I didn't notice that Potter and Weasley had left her or that the Great Hall was almost empty apart from the teachers until she got up and walked a route to the door that crossed my path. She subtly placed a note just down the table from me and then kept walking. I waited until she'd left the room to read the parchment. Her hand writing was old fashioned, from another time. I was careful not to crease the paper as to not ruin her writing.

_His pride never deserts him; but with the rich he is liberal-minded, just, sincere, rational, honourable, and perhaps agreeable – allowing something for fortune and figure._

She's afraid that I don't like her? Because of her heritage? I don't blame her for presuming this but it's not true. I wouldn't dislike _her _because she's a muggle-born. I used to, but I've grown up since second year and that punch she laid on me third year made me respect her more too.

_She really thinks I will stop being affectionate towards her eventually because she's not a pureblood?_

It doesn't help that I don't know how I feel about her either. Would I call her a friend? Do I have feelings for her? I just don't know. I have too much on my mind to be able to focus on her as well.

Maybe she's right. I want to be friends with her but it will only end up hurting her. I'll say something or _do_ something that will make her hate me or I'll have to make her hate me to keep her safe. She'll get hurt and I don't want to hurt any more people than I'm going to.

I get up to leave the Great Hall and gently put the parchment in my robes pocket. I don't realise I'm walking to the common room until I reach the entrance. Wearily I make conversation with Blaise, Crabbe and Pansy before retreating to my room and falling asleep almost immediately in the shirt that smelt of Lemon and Toffee.


	7. Breakfast, Lunch and Questions

The sun was shining and it was a warm day considering it wasn't properly summer time yet. This means that I won't see Harry or Ron today because they'll be playing Quidditch until dinner. In fact if I get up now I may just catch them before they leave to play.

"Try-outs are in three days so we need to get you as much practise in as possible, Hermione are you coming to watch?" Harry and Ron are discussing strategies to give Ron the best advantage of being chosen by Harry without it looking as though Harrys biased.

"Not you practising no, but I'll come watch the try outs. If Ron wants me there that is. I wouldn't want to be a distraction or anything," I know how easily pressured Ron can get. The memory of Ron coping with Devils Snare in our first year springs to mind and I have to suppress a laugh. Ron who is too busy shovelling food down his throat simply nods and attempts to smile. Harry and I begin laughing at him and he eventually joins in after managing to swallow his _entire _breakfast.

After waving off my boys as they make their way out into the sun light holding their brooms I decide to head back to my room to get changed into my light flower print dress and spend the day with Crookshanks and a new book in the sun.

* * *

It's around noon according to the suns position when Mr Malfoy sits down next to me with what appears to be a lot of food. He's wearing a pair of his flannel trousers these are a pale blue, like the pair he wore a few nights ago… matching his loosely hung vest that is white and deep navy. The colours contrast his eyes well; making the pastel blue iris's even more noticeable than usual.

"What's all this?" I ask bewildered. Crookshanks prowls towards the basket of food investigating. Draco shrugs his shoulder and smiles at me his eyes twinkle in the light of the sun.

"Lunch" he relies smirking as though he's made the world's greatest discovery. I can't help but laugh at this outburst of friendliness. I didn't expect to see him today; I didn't expect him to remember me. "You've gotten too skinny recently and I've noticed at dinner you don't eat your food. You chew it and swallow it but you don't eat enough of it," he mutters. I feel wounded; _he's making remarks on how I look?_ How does he know how I looked before a few days ago?

I pick up Crookshanks and place him in my lap before feeding him the chicken from the food basket. He immediately stops hissing and begins purring. All the time Draco sits watching intently.

After feeding Crookshanks I begin to eat myself realising that although eating breakfast only a few hours ago… I really am hungry. Draco noticeably relaxes at the sight of me eating and follows suit.

"Talk to me Hermione" He demands gently after we've finished eating. He's lay back on his elbows staring at me while Crookshanks clambers all over him searching for any scraps of chicken.

"What do you want to know?" I ask raising my eyebrows at him. He sits upright crossing his legs and leaning his elbows on each knee. Mirroring my sitting position. The distance between us is quite far apart but the tension is here… the same tension there was in the Library yesterday.

"Let's play twenty questions, we ask different things about each other that way I learn more about how you think and you get to grace yourself with personal details about me" He's so arrogant. I nod though now curious with what secrets lurk beneath the power blue eyes.

"Ask away" I say shifting so I'm now lay on my stomach propped up on my elbows. My hands balled into fists under my chin. His lips twitch as if he wants to smile but refrains himself from doing so.

"First kiss?" _Easy._

"Victor Krum, yours?"

"Luna Lovegood, second year. First boyfriend?" _he kissed Luna?_

"Krum again," I raise my eyebrows at the shock on his face… He expected me to be some prissy virgin didn't he? "First girlfriend?" Draco shook his head at me. _What?_

"I don't do the girlfriend thing Hermione. What's the deal with you and Weasley?" He doesn't do the girlfriend thing? What about me and Ron?

"He has a name… He's my best friend and like my brother" I answer this one honestly. Draco just nods his head in a mock agreement. I roll my eyes as he now mirrors me again lying on his front. "So what's true from the rumours that go around about you? The Slytherin Prince and his dark deeds" I ask humouring him. He laughs and then shakes his head at me.

"None of them are true, shocking I know but none are true. As much as people love to think of me as 'The Slytherin Prince' I do respect women enough to not want to hurt them. With that in mind the same applies to you Miss Granger," I raise my eye brows again in disbelief. "I've never slept with any girl and I don't intent to until I feel they're worth making the rumours true," He mutters. _Oh… So he's more innocent than me… That says something about me doesn't it?_ "Potter likes the Weasley girl doesn't he?" _Does he?_

"I don't know… I don't think so else he'd have told us, we don't have secrets"_ Does Harry like Ginny? _Come to think of it he does stare at her a lot when she's with Dean… and he does look like he's hiding something too… Maybe I should talk to him. Draco just nods at this information, clearly he wanted to know more but I wasn't telling him anything more. I didn't know anymore. "Have you seen your father since he was taken away?" I don't realise I've asked this before the words have left my mouth… _Shit! Too far?_

"No," He says bluntly. _Too far Hermione_. "Do you see much of your family since you spend all your time at the Weasley's?"

"Of course I do, they spend their Christmas's in Australia with my mother's cousin. I wouldn't get there and back in time for school so Mr and Mrs Weasley let me stay with them," He just nods at me. "What about you, what's your family like when you see them?" Hoping I haven't hit a nerve again I tense waiting for his reaction. He inhales deeply and looks down to the floor. Crookshanks has come to accompany the conversation. By now he has took a liking to Draco and is weaving between his arms allowing his tail to tickle Draco's face. Eventually he settles by Draco and softly purrs.

"I see most of them all the time now, mother whenever I go home and her sister a lot now too. Obviously not my father though not one of us have heard from him. I suppose it's not allowed where he's been sectioned. We've constantly got visitors though so it's never not busy… to my dismay" He mumbles the last part; I pretend to not hear it presuming that's why it was mumbled. He doesn't have much left of a family really… It's just him and his mother, I doubt he likes Bellatrix. I certainly don't. "What's your ambitions for the future then Miss Granger?" His tone of voice has changed, he's teasing me now. I look back up from my fingers to see him half smiling at me. I can't help but laugh at him.

"To stay alive" I say. It's true, even Draco knows that there's a battle coming and muggle-born wizards like me will be the first to be killed. His face goes from half smiling to completely smiling.

"You'll be okay, you're a smart girl you know that," His voice reassures me of what I already know and hope for. I begin to tease him back returning the question unto him.

"To stay alive" He replies. He's not going to be killed in this war; his father wouldn't allow it... definitely not his mother. They both love him too much to allow him to be put in serious danger, not if they can help it that is. To keep the mood light I laugh, he just smiles looking at me with those big mysterious eyes.

"It's your turn Draco," I prompt. He sits up right again pulling Crookshanks into his lap and fussing him subconsciously.

"What question are we on?" He asks I count on my fingers every question he's asked me.

"Seven" I say smiling, three more to go…

"First love?" He asks me; suddenly looking very interested and listening more intently than before.

"Still waiting for him to show up… if he shows up…" I mutter the last part. I don't think he heard me but his face drops upon hearing my answer. _What was he expecting me to say? _"What about you? Ever had a first love?" Draco shrugs at me.

"I'm still figuring that one out" He sighs as he says this. As though it's something he's in the middle of experiencing for the first time.

"You've never been in love? Like not even came close?" I'm curious now.

"That's two questions Miss Granger…." He says smiling at me, _I'm nosey Malfoy stop it._

"Oopsie…" I tease. Draco just shakes his head and laughs at me. I sit back up normally and take Crookshanks from his lap and place him in mine. He doesn't argue the lazy cat… Anything that will fuss him and feed him is sufficed.

"He's mine… give him back!" Draco reaches to take back Crookshanks and I would snatch him back but I'm too busy giggling to even try. "What is your deepest darkest secret then Granger?" Draco raises is eyebrows and winks at me. For some reason I blush. _I don't have any deep dark secrets so why am I blushing?_

"I have no secrets," I say. _None I'm telling you. _There's one I could tell him, one that isn't revealing anything serious.

"I love dancing," Draco raises his eyebrows again in disbelief. "Not what you expected?" He just shakes his head. "What's your deepest darkest secret then?" I ask. I presume he'll just shrug off the question. I couldn't have been more wrong…


	8. Shocks and Reps

"I love dancing," _Really? Wow… _"Not what you expected?" _No definitely not Granger. _"What's your deepest darkest secret then?" _Be honest Draco… Answer at least one of her question honestly!_

"I'm completely and utterly in awe of you, I want to be with you all the time Hermione," I say. _There it's out there. I figured out my feelings and I've told her. _She just stares at me; she doesn't actually say anything for a solid twenty minutes.

* * *

Now I'm worrying because it's been a while and I've been sat here with Hermione not talking not moving… I decide to move towards her to see if she reacts.

"Hermione?" I reach up to move her hair back out of her sight and her eyes follow my hand up my arm to my face. I smile at her and she returns it. _Phew!_

"You like me?" She says smiling. _God I love that smile_. I just nod taking in her every move now. She beams up at me and moves closer to me, it feels good to know that she isn't taking it as a joke.

"Yes I do, I really do like you Hermione I'm not pretending or anything so please don't think I am" She doesn't stop smiling at me

"Is that why you kissed me? That night on the Tower?" She asks still smiling

"Well yeah, I guess it was. Why?" I wink at her, she's been thinking about that kiss as much as me. She blushes red and looks down at her fingers again. She doesn't reply. _Shit I've embarrassed her! I need to stop doing that! _I move so I'm kneeling and shuffle closer to her so my knees are touching her lightly. She still doesn't look up.

"Hermione look at me please," I whisper. She slowly raises her head to look at me; I lean into her and put my head on hers so our noses are touching. "May I ask you something Hermione?" I breathe. She nods slightly opening her eyes to look into mine.

I tilt my head slightly and close the little distance between us. As my lips touch hers my hands travel to hers and pull them up around my neck, her fingers link with mine and she kisses me back deeper. I pull my hands from hers and wrap them around her waist pulling her into me. I feel her smile against my lips which makes me kiss her even more. _She's happy. _Her tongue asks permission to enter my mouth and I grant it entrance willingly. I pull against the fabric of her dress in an attempt to get her closer to me though I know it's not humanly possible. I just hold her against me as I feel her hands slide from my neck down to my chest. She shifts her weight onto me causing me to fall backwards but she doesn't follow.

"What did you want to ask me Draco?" She says looking down at me smiling. I lie breathing heavily before I can answer; Hermione leans over me careful not to touch me.

"If I you've ever been with anyone?" I already know the answer. She's just as innocent as me.

"Yes I have," _WHAT?!_

"Who?"

"Krum," _Oh_.

"Can I ask you a question Draco?" She's still leaning over me inches from my lips. She keeps dipping as though she's going to kiss me. Her lips parted but then she'll rise back up disappointing me. My throat goes dry. I only nod seeing as I can't talk. "Why haven't you ever been with someone?" _Erm…_

"You won't laugh?" She shakes her head smiling still. "Because of the rumours my reputation pretty much makes any girl expect me to be amazing… I'm still a virgin so who ever I sleep with will be bitterly disappointed and then that will go about. I'd prefer a rumour saying I'm good in bed than a rumour that says I'm a nervous, shy virgin. Know what I mean?" I look up at her hoping she doesn't think I'm too pathetic. She just looks down at me presumably thinking. After a few seconds she stands up and indicates for me to get up too.

"You have one more question Draco… Use it wisely" She looks up at me biting her bottom lip. Clearly she wants me to ask her something. I just don't know what. I stare at her; I don't know what to ask.

"No I don't" I say after a while.

"Okay… Well then I have one more I believe." I nod at her never breaking eye contact. "Draco Malfoy, will you do me the extraordinary honour of allowing me to take your virginity?" _What?!_

"I think I may have had another question actually, I meant what I said about finding someone important to sleep with to make the rumours true. By this I meant I will be in a loving caring relationship. So I suppose I better ask you this, Hermione Granger… will you please be my girlfriend?" She beams up at me before wrapping her arms around my neck again and closing the distance between us leaving only a few inches as she looks into my eyes.

"I suppose so" she shrugs still smiling. I take it upon myself to close the distance between us kissing her passionately. My hands travel up her body to her hair. I smell wafts of lemon and toffee again which makes me deepen the kiss more. Before I realise it Hermione's pulling away.

"Bye Draco," she says smiling and taking a few steps backwards. _What?!_

"Why do you do this?" I ask her pouting

"Do what?" She raises her eyebrows and pulls one of my hands towards her making me stumble into her. Smiling up at me she releases my hand to place it gently over my heart.

"Kiss me then go, I don't want you to go," She laughs at me.

"When I do that does it make you miss me? Does it make you want to see me sooner?" I nod at her and she beams up at me. "That's why Draco, it's makes you desperate, I like seeing you desperate," At this statement she pulls free of my grasp and saunters back to the castle with Crookshanks at her heels.


End file.
